Advanceshipping: The Girl in Blue
by Epsil0nCha0s
Summary: When Ash is the sinnoh champ, he gets a party invitation to Pallet town! And something is on his mind. Will this party be his average, or even better than he could hope? Contains Advanceshipping AshxMay


**The Girl in Blue**

(an advanceshipping story)

**"**Almost there Pikachu. Just another mile until Pallet Town." Ash told his faithful companion.

Ash Ketchum, our beloved hero has just returned from the Sinnoh region as the new Sinnoh champion. Dawn and Brock said their goodbyes and he was now on his way home to Pallet Town, the place where he first started on his journey for a party.

**"**(Why are you so excited about going home? Misty?)" Pikachu asked in his native tongue.

**"**What? No! I mean... yes, I want to see her after such a long time. But there's something more..." Ash started, then looked at the ground.

**"**(Let me guess... you know who?)" Pikachu asked him again with a wink, causing Ash to faintly blush.

**"**(I knew it!)" Pikachu chuckled in victory.

**"**Be quiet. I might tell her my feelings about her. I mean, it wouldn't surprise you because you already knew since the volbeat dance with Romeo and Juliet." Ash told the rodent.

**"**(Yeah it's hard _not_ to tell, but why now? What if she's with Drew?)" Pikachu cocked his head in confusion.

**"**I doubt she would date that jerk. And I figured it's been a year. So I should tell her in case she met someone else in Johto." Ash told him.

**"**(Good idea... hey, up ahead!)" Pikachu pointed in the distance, and Ash could see a town starting to peek over the hill. He ran the rest of the way, leaving behind Pikachu, who had fallen of his shoulder. Ash burst trough the front door.

**"**I'm home!" he shouted in the tiny house. He slipped into a pair of slippers and dashed for the kitchen. When he got in there, he saw Tracey, Professor Oak, Mimie, and of course, his mother cooking his favorite dishes. Sitting at the table also was Misty! Pikachu got really excited when he saw her and jumped into her arms, since she really cared for Pikachu.

**"**Hey Ash, what took you so long? I thought your stomach would have made you run faster or you would just faint!" she giggled, followed by everyone else laughing.

**"**Well, me and Pikachu had a conversation along the way, and we stopped for about 20 minutes to eat. He walked over to his mother.

**"**She's not here yet?" he whispered.

**"**Who... oh, right. No dear, I'm afraid she hasn't arrived yet." she whispered back. As he turned around, she gave a wink to Misty and Tracey, but caused Ash to look glum and depressed. But Tracey knew how to cheer him up.

**"**Come on, Ash! Let's start the party! Your mom made all your favorite dishes, you know." he said, which immediately grabbed his attention as he jumped into a chair.

**"**As always, food comes first. You haven't changed a bit, Ketchum." Misty smirked.

**"**Yes I have! I've caught brand new pokemon, and speaking of that, I'll let them out for the party!" he said, running outside and tossing five pokeballs in the air. After five red beams, out came the pokemon. Infernape, Buizel, Gible, Staraptor, and Torterra all popped out and relaxed outside. After the food was all gone, everyone was full and Ash had his usual pregnant-looking stomach. He then headed up the hill, wanting to get some alone time and think about something. Something that's been on his mind since he got to Kanto.

Pikachu, of course, followed his trainer under an oak tree where he was laying with his arms crossed behind his head.

**"**(Are you thinking?)" Pikachu jumped on Ash's stomach.

**"**Yeah." he replied, where Pikachu obviously knew what he was thinking about.

**"**(The longer you wait, the harder it's gonna be to tell her.)" Pikachu pointed out.

**"**I knew I couldn't keep secrets from you. But I guess you're right buddy. Let's go try phoning her again!" Ash jumped up, letting Pikachu fall down. Pikachu jumped up and flashed its little thumbs-up, and got back on Ash's shoulder. But as Ash was about to run home, he heard a noise. A deep rumble, as he rounded the tree, he realized he wasn't alone the whole time. There was a girl, sleeping under the same tree. As he looked closer (being the curious teen he is), he thought she looked familiar. She wore a blue bandana and matching shorts and shirt, with a green fanny pack. She was slouched down, so he couldn't see her face. But she was mumbling something in her sleep.

**"**No... don't... leave... me... please..." she mumbled. Ash couldn't help but be curious, so he stayed and listened as she seemed to be troubled.

**"**Wait... no... not that... it's all I have to remember him... help... my ribb..." she started, but cut herself off by snoring. Ash sweatdropped, and she reminded him of...himself. Ash wanted to know what she meant by her words. But as he got closer again, he noticed she had something in her hand. He wouldn't normally take something from someone's hand, but he was curious and she was asleep. As he gently took it out she started to mumble again.

**"**No... I need that... give it back... I need to know him... I like him..." she mumble, and turned on her side so she was facing his direction.

Ash didn't bother trying to look at her face, he was too focused on the object in his hand. He looked at the item she had and put on a dumbfounded face, as he saw half a ribbon. He desperately searched his backpack and pulled out half a ribbon. But this ribbon was no ordinary ribbon to him. And when he put his ribbon next to the girl's, he dropped the two pieces and nearly fainted.

They were the same. It was the Terricota Ribbon. So he realized the girl talking in her sleep... it was May. The girl of his dreams was talking about him in her sleep! Ash looked at the girl's face, and saw she had not changed but a little makeup. Ash was amazed, and mad that his mother lied to him. As he was about to run back, he tripped on a rock and fell which caused May to wake up. He crawled to the other side of the tree as May got up and looked around.

She saw no one, and laid back down. Ash decided to pull a prank on her. He was going to mimic her.

**"**No... don't go... I need you... with me..." he started to mumble. He slouched against the tree so she couldn't see his face, and closed his eyes. May was confused where the voice came from, so she looked around the tree and saw Ash. She didn't recognize Ash in his sinnoh clothes, so she quietly crawled closer. Ash heard her and pretended to be asleep, as May was as curious as he was.

**" **Don't leave me... I love you..." he mumbled again.

May reacted the same as Ash, and Pikachu couldn't help but giggle up in the tree, which caught May's attention. He tried to hide deeper in, but a branch snapped causing him to fall. May saw him and recognized this Pikachu, then looked back to the boy.

**"** A-A-Ash?" she stuttered.

**"**Yeah, May?" he asked her, opening his eyes. She jumped as he looked at her, laughing, and soon joined in.

**"**Ash, who were you talking about in your sleep?" she asked curiously.

**"**Who were _you_ talking about?" he asked, holding up the two ribbon pieces together, while Pikachu crawled up the tree unoticed.

**"**M-Me?" she stuttered, blushing.

**"**M-Me?" he copied her, but her expression made him stop.

**"**May, I do love you." he said, pecking her on the cheek and making her blush.

**"**Ash, I love you too." she said, pecking him on the cheek causing him to blush the same.

**"**Now that that's cleared, want to join the party?" he got up, but she grabbed his arm. He laid back down, and she cuddled close to his side.

**"**Can't we enjoy a couple minutes alone together?" she asked sweetly.

Ash lowered his head and kissed her full on the lips, it took May a while to snap out of her trance and kiss him back. Then Ash broke the silence.

**"**I guess we can." he said.

May giggled as they cuddled closer and watched the sun go down.

But back at the Ketchum residence...

**"**He did it!" Delia said victoriously. The three people at home were all excited as Delia put the binoculars away and announced the results. Even Misty was happy, although she did love him, but knew Ash and May were a better and cuter couple.

Ash's pokemon heard the news and they were even happy for him.

Back on the hill, they looked like a lovey-dovey couple until, they heard a twig snap and down came a yellow mouse on Ash's lap. Pikachu couldn't help but giggle at the sight of them cuddled so close, but decided to just lay on Ash's lap for a while.

**"**(Finally, Ash! Now you can shut up about telling her!)" Pikachu sighed, but received a look Ash only gave to two certain stubborn rivals. "(I think I hear Buizel challenging me, gotta go.)" Pikachu jumped off, and ran down the hill back to the house. The couple just laughed and kissed once more.

**END**


End file.
